The End
by Fynes32319
Summary: About a girl who was on the edge of dying became the most powerful girl in the world at only 15 years of age.


Once a girl came from the earth of earth to gt away from her father who has tried to kill her more then once in her life time.

The girl was trying to get away from a man who was her father. But her mother did nothing to help her. Her mother was always taking her father's side to safe her own ass. The father will beat her until she's black and purple. He would try to kill her with a knife or a gun a few times. The girl would do anything to get out the status she was in she even tried calling the police but they didn't believe her. Because her father was the head of the states of the USA. The father would say that his daughter is nothing but a liar even if she has the marks to prove it. Her mother lied as well to not beating her also. Her mother has buried her daughter more times then you can count on both hands and feet. The girl got to the point to where one night she got the guts to leave and never come back. She find a black hole in the middle of the city she was living in when she was only 15 years old. The girl has been keeping an eye on it for sometime now. She has told her father and mother but they thought she was trying to lie to them to get there minds off of beating her. so they didn't even look into it. Looking back at it now she's glad they didn't do anything about it. She had all the things she needed to try and get away from her family. She didn't even know if the black hole would kill her or not but it's the risk she had to take to leave them. She put her hand in the black hole to see if anything would happen to her, but nothing happend. So she made the Choice that she soon will regret. She jumped in the black hole and she fell over a thousand miles until she hit the ground. When she landed A guy found her all broken. THe guy called 911 to help the girl who fallen to the ground and don't know where she came from. When she fell though, she dropped the biggest secret known to man. but you're hear about that later.

The guy that found her all broken is waiting at the emergency waiting to see if she's going to be okay. The doctors came in and said that she she came in her body was broken all over, but they healed in the less then 20 minutes on there own. So the guy was in the weird place after hearing that. So the guy went back to the spot she fell from or so he thought so. When he got here he seen this very white and blue paper with a rubber band around it and it read. One day I will fall to my death from coming through a black hole at a age that I could save myself. The one who's finds me can help me defeat the ones would tried to kill me and take over my world and this world if it's real. He would have the power to take back whats rightful everybody's My father and mother are the ones to take over the this world I am from. And if they find this one they will take it over too. So I had a key to get back to my world with Your help.. I will wake in 2 days after I haven fallen though the black hole. If I didn't die first.

2 days as past and the girl didn't wake up until the guy came and touched her hand with the later she has dropped in th black hole. When she woke her eyes were red and her skin felt like its was ice cold. She saw the guy in the room and she asked him did you find the note and don't lie to me cause I can tell if you lie. The guy said yes I did and asked how did you get here. She said didn't you read the letter and he said the black hole. She said yes I found it when I was 15 years of age. So I need your help on getting me out of here and helping me defeat my parents and help me take back whats the people's and mine. My father is lying to stay ahead of what he's doing. He is killing off people for trying to find out what's going on in my world. The light is trying to kill us and my father and mother ain't doing anything to stop it. We were trying to safe are world and now yours. If are earth goes so does everybody's earth. So I need your help in saving are worlds from people who don't care if it dies.


End file.
